


Legacy of Steele 2: A Tale of Two Fathers

by NorahBolt56



Series: Steele Stringed Hearts & Legacy of Steele [7]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: This is a work in progress and deals with Remington and Laura's wedding and their relationships with their respective fathers. These chapters are set at the wedding reception and include some revelations concerning Daniel. I will add the actual wedding  itself (as well as some other bits) once I've written it! This is a follow on piece from my previously posted works, Steele Stringed Hearts and Legacy of Steele and is part of a series.I have borrowed some lines from Steeled with a Kiss- Part 2 in this bit - thank you to the wonderful RS series writers who came up with them!





	1. Chapter 1

Kate was dancing with her now 14 year old son Harry at Remington & Laura’s wedding reception, the two of them laughing & chatting, when Daniel Chalmers came up to them and tapped Harry on the shoulder. “Excuse me young Harry, I was wondering if I could borrow your mother for a dance?” he said with a smile. Kate looked at him with some surprise. “Sure Mr Chalmers,” Harry replied with a grin as Kate gave him a peck on the cheek and he left them to go talk to his father.

“Kate my dear – it’s been a long time,” Daniel said with a charming smile as they began dancing. “Not long enough as far as I’m concerned Daniel,” Kate replied adamantly, not returning the smile, still blaming him somewhat for taking Harry senior away from her and their son all those years ago.

“I guess I deserve that,” Daniel admitted with a rueful smile,” although I did hope we could let bygones be bygones,” he added  hopefully, thinking to himself _, after all, you are my grandson’s mother._ “For what it’s worth Kate I am sorry I took Harry away from you and his son. If I’d known you were pregnant I never would have suggested he come to Europe with me,” he stated sincerely and something in his eyes made Kate believe him. He remembered regretfully his somewhat selfish words to Harry (senior) all those years ago that he was too young to be tied down and did he want to just be known as Kate Kelly’s other half the rest of his life, and that he should go and experience the world and all it had to offer. “Actually I wanted to thank you Kate,” he went on which puzzled her somewhat.

“Thank me? What for?” she asked.

“For giving Harry a son ( _and me a grandson, he thought to himself_ ) -  for carrying him, giving birth to him, raising him on your own for thirteen years, and for allowing Harry to be a part of his life and for giving him the chance to be a real father to him. And for allowing me the honour of getting to meet him,’ Daniel stated sincerely and as he said the words it almost felt like he were saying them (or some of them anyway) to the mother of his own son, but he had never got the chance to as she had died during childbirth. Kate was more than a little stunned – Daniel had never struck her as the sentimental type. “Young Harry’s a fine boy Kate – you should be very proud of him, and yourself,” he went on with a smile and a look of almost pride in his eyes that piqued Kate’s curiosity, as he coughed a bit. “Thank you,” was all a stunned Kate could say in reply.

“He reminds me so much of his father when he was that age, when I first met him. He’s a real chip off the old block isn’t he? I’m sorry to say my dear but you didn’t get much of a look in at all,” Daniel laughed and despite herself Kate laughed a little too as the two of them looked over to see Harry Snr & Jnr talking to each other.

“No I certainly didn’t,’ she admitted with a smile.

“I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you - going through all that on your own at such a young age. Harry should have been there for you - I know if he had known you were pregnant he would have been,’ Daniel stated.

“I know he would have,” Kate nodded.

He paused for a moment as he coughed again then went on. “I gather it must have been hard for you to cross paths with him again only to find he’d moved on and was in love with someone else. I know it can’t have been exactly easy for you today either to watch him marry another woman.”

Kate momentarily looked down at the ground then looked Daniel squarely in the eye. “No it hasn’t been easy but it’s what I had to do - for all our sakes. He belongs with Laura and I want him to be happy – in fact I’m happy for them both,” she stated sincerely.  “And a part of him will always be with me,” she added as she looked over at their son. “Anyway I’m a big girl I can handle it,” she said with a wry laugh.

“And a tough one too from what I remember,” Daniel said with a warm smile. “Well I think there’s a young man over there who seems quite keen to take Harry’s place in your heart,” he added as he nodded towards Rick.  Even though he was chatting to someone, his gaze would return to her every few minutes and Daniel had observed them together on the dance floor earlier, totally absorbed in each other.

Kate smiled and nodded as she looked over at Rick who smiled back at her. “Oh I think he might have done that already,’ she confessed.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Daniel said with a smile.

”Daniel can I ask you something? Why are you being so nice to me? We never exactly saw eye to eye in the past,” Kate asked.

Daniel sighed. “Well as I said my dear girl, I’d like to let bygones be bygones. I guess I’ve got to a stage in my life when I realise I need to right a few old wrongs.” As he said this his gaze travelled to his son and grandson, as Kate looked at him curiously.

“Kate may I ask you something? How did young Harry take it when he came face to face with his father after thirteen years of not knowing him, and learnt the truth?"

Kate looked at him, wondering why he was asking that question. “Well he was a bit shocked naturally but overall he accepted it quite well. Of course there’s a lot of time they missed together but hopefully they’re making up for that now – better late than never I guess hey?” Kate replied sincerely as Daniel nodded.

“Yes I guess so. Time’s a funny thing.. catches up with all of us eventually,” he stated cryptically as a wistful look crossed his face. “And how is Harry, senior I mean, as a father? Never knowing his own, I imagine it’s been a bit hard for him?”

“Quite the contrary actually Daniel – I think he’s an excellent father. I think he’s tried to be everything his own father wasn’t to him,” Kate replied, noticing the odd expression that momentarily crossed Daniel’s face as she said that. ”I know it’s only early days but I think you can see for yourself that they get on very well,” Kate commented as they both observed Harry senior affectionately ruffling his son’s hair. Again that look of pride, Kate observed, crossed Daniel’s face.   “I think that’s partly due to you Daniel,” she remarked, as much as part of her hated to admit it, as he looked at her with some surprise. “Well to give credit where it’s due, you’re the closest thing to a father he’s had Daniel,” she went on as Daniel thought to himself, _if you only knew the truth that I actually am his father_. “You took him under your wing, taught him how to survive, gave him an education of sorts, took care of him.”

“Yes I guess I did in a way. Still..,” Daniel hesitated and Kate looked at him expectantly. He looked as if he wanted to say something more but just then the song finished, so instead he kissed her hand as he had done when they had first met all those years ago in London. “Thank you for the dance and the chat Kate. Promise me something will you?” 

“What Daniel?” Kate asked, a little perplexed.

“Look after that boy of yours,” he said with a meaningful look.

“Of course I will,” she replied. He nodded with a smile then left her standing there wondering about his words.

Kate went to follow him off the dance floor wanting to ask him what he’d been about to say but he had disappeared into the crowd. She then turned around and went to find Laura instead – if anyone could make sense of this, maybe her keen detective’s mind could…

She found Laura taking a moment to sit down at the bridal table. “Hey Mrs Steele, how you doing?” Kate greeted her with a warm smile.

”My feet are killing me but apart from that I’m wonderful,” Laura replied with a smile of her own, her gaze resting on her new husband as he chatted with his son as well as Monroe and some of his other friends. 

“I’ve just had a very interesting chat with our mutual friend Mr Chalmers,” Kate stated as she sat down next to her. Laura looked at her curiously. ”Well he was being downright nice to me which was odd enough and then some of the things he said and asked and the way he was looking at Remington and Harry just got me thinking,” Kate stated.

“Thinking what?” Laura asked with great interest.

Kate hesitated for a moment. “The way he was looking at the two of them and talking about them, it was almost with a...paternal pride,” she said as she gave Laura a meaningful look.

At that Laura’s eyes grew wide. “You’re not saying…? Do you think he’s really Remington’s father?” she gasped.

“I’m not sure but I have a feeling he could be,” Kate stated.

“Where is he? I think I need to have a little chat with our friend Mr Chalmers,” Laura stated determinedly.

”I’m not sure - he disappeared into the crowd after we’d finished dancing.” Kate replied. ”There’s something else too,” she added. “I don’t think he’s well. I know he’s quite a bit older than when I last saw him but he looks quite gaunt and he has a terrible persistent cough.”

Laura pondered all this, her detective’s brain clicking into gear.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura found Daniel inside the reception house in one of the rooms. He didn’t notice her come into the room at first and she observed him swallow a handful of pills with a glass of water. Laura coughed conspicuously to alert him to her presence. Daniel turned around to see her standing there. “Oh Laura my dear,” he said, finally calling her by her real name she noticed, “I haven’t had the chance to congratulate you properly – you look beautiful. Harry’s a lucky man,” he stated with a charming smile as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you Daniel,’ Laura replied politely.

”Well you finally got him – he’s all yours now,” he commented with a wry smile.

“It’s not a competition Daniel,” she replied a little brusquely.

“Oh my dear girl, we both know we’ve been at war with each other over Harry for quite some time, but I’m happy to concede defeat – especially since I can see he’s so happy,” Daniel stated sincerely.

“Actually I was wondering if we could have a chat about Harry,” Laura stated seriously.

Daniel had noticed her & Kate talking after he’d danced with Kate and could only imagine what they’d been talking about. He suddenly wondered if he’d given too much away during his conversation with Kate. A rueful smile crossed his face. ”Let me guess – you & Kate have put your pretty little heads together and come up with some wild idea,” he laughed, trying to cover up.

“Hmm.. I don’t know if it’s so wild. In fact the more I think about it the more it makes sense,” Laura countered, giving him a knowing look.

Daniel laughed. “Always the detective hey Laura? Even on your wedding day?”

“If the hunch I’m investigating involves my husband then yes,” she replied firmly.

“You know you really should be thanking me rather than investigating me Laura,” Daniel stated in an attempt to change the subject.

“Really.. why’s that?” she replied, thinking this should be good, as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked at him expectantly.

Daniel looked down for a moment. “If it wasn’t for me I don’t think Harry would have left Kate all those years ago. They would have had Harry Junior and lived happily ever after.”

“He told me you asked him to go to Europe with you when he left her,” Laura replied.

“Ah yes but I did more than that,” he stated with some regret as Laura looked at him curiously. “You see Laura my dear, I planted the seeds of doubt in Harry’s mind. I remember not long after Kate got her record deal he came to see me one day. He’d gone and got his bloody ear pierced – just to annoy me I’m sure, the cheeky bugger. He had this diamond stud in it - not exactly the look I wanted for my protégé as you can imagine,” he stated ruefully. Laura knew the earring he was referring to - Remington still wore it on occasion when a case called him for him to go undercover in disguise.

“Naturally I wasn’t very happy with him. And when he told me Kate had bought it for him and had suggested they both get their ears pierced I was even less happy. You see a bit like yourself my dear, Kate seemed to have a hold over him that I selfishly wanted to break.”

“You wanted him all to yourself,” Laura stated perceptively, thinking that sounded familiar. He nodded. “Something like that. It didn’t suit my grand plans for Harry for him to be tied down to some young girl. She had plans for him to tour the world with her and I couldn’t have that.”

“So what did you do?” Laura asked.

Daniel sighed then went on. “I posed the question to Harry that with Kate’s star on the rise how was he going to fit into her new life? Oh I really went to town on him”, he recalled with a degree of shame. ”I asked him if he wanted to be a ‘kept man’ with Kate throwing baubles like diamond earrings at him? Was he happy to just be one of her, how do you say, ‘groupies’ or did he want to make his own way in the world? I convinced him she’d be better off without him and he without her, and that neither of them fit into each other’s world.”

At this Laura looked a little shocked as she remembered back to the previous year when Kate had reappeared in Remington’s life and she and Remington had had that huge fight after she discovered he and Kate had slept together. She remembered how angry he’d become when she’d accused him of being one of Kate’s groupies - now she understood better why he had got so upset.

“So you see after that it wasn’t too hard to convince him to come to Europe with me,” Daniel went on. “Looking back now I know it was wrong of me - I deprived him of knowing his son and his son of knowing his father for thirteen years. But then he never would have met you now would he?” he stated as he gave her a meaningful look.

“That’s true I guess,” Laura admitted. “But the important thing is he did get to know his son and be a father to him. It wasn’t easy for him to face Harry and tell him he was his father but he did it,” she went on, gazing at him intently.

Daniel knew what she was getting at and that she had guessed his secret. He turned away from her and the truth as a hacking cough suddenly wracked his body.

“I feel you have something you want to ask me Laura,” he said quietly once he’d stopped coughing, still not looking at her, resigned to the fact she wasn’t going to give it up.

Laura took a deep breath then asked, “Are you his father… his real father?”

Daniel hesitated before turning around to face her, his son’s wife, and knew he couldn’t lie to her. Time to face the truth old boy, he thought to himself. He nodded and Laura caught the glimmer of tears in his eyes. “Yes I am Laura. Congratulations you’ve solved the mystery,” he stated, his voice quiet, as Laura thought to herself, that’s the most important one I’ve ever solved.

And she had a bit of help, Daniel thought to himself as he shook his head with a wry smile. ”You know you and Kate are really bookends to Harry’s life aren’t you? His first love and his last. I’m not surprised really – it seems my son does have a ‘type’ when it comes to women – well the ones he really cares about at any rate.”

At this Laura looked at his somewhat quizzically. “I’m sure you haven’t failed to notice the similarities between you two – both smart, strong, independent women, stubborn to a fault, with tempers to match. It’s no surprise the two of you are friends,” he laughed ruefully.

Laura nodded realising he was right but then determined to get the conversation back to the matter at hand fixed her determined gaze on him. “Why haven’t you told him? After all the years you’ve spent with him?” she demanded.

“I wanted to, believe me,” he sighed. “But he had all this anger & resentment built up towards the father he’d never known that I admit I was afraid to. After I finally found him I didn’t want to risk losing him again so I became his mentor instead, a trusted friend, a father figure of sorts, I guess,” he tried to explain his actions.

“Well it’s never too late – he deserves to know,” Laura argued. “He had the courage to tell his own son that he was his father – don’t you think you owe him the same courtesy?”

Daniel hesitated then sighed with both pride and regret. “Harry’s twice the man I’ll ever be,” as he started coughing again.

“That’s a nasty cough you’ve got there Daniel”, Laura observed then added, ”Do the pills help?”. He looked at her in shock realising she’d seen him take the pills and, he suspected, discovered his other secret. “Seems like all my secrets are being discovered tonight,” he replied with a rueful shake of his head.

“Just how ill are you Daniel?” she asked seriously. When he avoided her gaze she guessed the truth. “How long have you got?” she persisted, getting straight to the point.

“Six month at the most the doctors have told me,” he replied quietly. “Lung cancer,” he explained. ”Even I can’t con the grim reaper it seems,” he stated with a wry grin.

Laura looked at him intently. “I’m sorry,” she said sincerely. “Well don’t you think you should make the most of the time you’ve got left with your son and your grandson? You can’t leave him without telling him,” Laura implored him.

Daniel knew she was right but he was still afraid of how his son would react when he finally told him the truth. “And what if I tell him and he doesn’t want to have anything more to do with me? What then Laura? I die a lonely old man,” he voiced his fears.

Although Laura felt a degree of pity for him she was also angry at him. How long had the man she loved, now her husband, searched for his father, for his identity, and for a good part of his life he had been right next to him. “You know you’re right – he is twice the man you are. You are a selfish coward Daniel,” she threw at him furiously. “You need to tell him because it’s the right thing to do. You’ll be gone and I’ll be the one stuck living with the secret. You said so yourself Daniel,  your actions deprived him of a son for 13 years  - don’t deprive him of a father as well for any longer, or Harry Junior a grandfather.”

As she said that Daniel realised he had to do it – for both his son’s and his grandson’s sakes. So they could know where they came from – he knew he owed them that much.

“Isn’t it time to right a few wrongs Daniel?” Laura posed the question, using the same words he had said to Kate earlier.

“I guess you’re right,” he relented with a sigh.

“Good – I’ll go get him shall I?” she asked, not giving him the opportunity to have second thoughts. “You want me to tell him now?” Daniel replied with surprise.

“Well time does seem to be of the essence doesn’t it?” Laura replied meaningfully as she gave him a pointed look.

“But it’s your wedding day Laura – do you really want an angry, upset groom?” he tried to argue.

“I would rather he knows now so we can deal with it together and we can start our life together with him knowing the truth about where he came from.   I think he’s waited long enough to know the truth don’t you?” she challenged him. “He’s helped me start to reconcile with my own father so I’d like to be able to return the favour.”

Daniel nodded realising it was pointless to argue – it was now or never. He then looked at her intently. ”You’ve had a profound effect on him Laura – you’ve changed his life for the better and I thank you for that.” 

“And he mine,” Laura confessed as Daniel smiled.

“I know you’ll make him happy – just promise me you’ll take care of him,” he said sincerely and something in his words and his gaze touched Laura, her attitude towards him softening a little.

“I will,” she nodded returning his smile.

Just then the man in question walked into the room. ”Laura my love – there you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Remington stated, his blue eyes twinkling at her with pure love. “Daniel – you’re not trying to steal my bride away are you?” he added with a grin to the older man, a bit surprised as he was to find them together, as he took Laura into his arms.

“Oh my stealing days are over Harry my boy,” Daniel stated a little ruefully as he & Laura exchanged a glance as he said ‘my boy’. “And I don’t think there’s a man alive who could steal your lovely bride’s heart away from you,” he added with a smile as Remington smiled back at him then focused his attention on Laura.

“You owe me another dance Mrs Steele,” he said to her as he drew her closer.

“And I will give you that dance Mr Steele, but I think you and Daniel need to have a chat first”, she stated with a smile as he left eyebrow arched in curiousity.

“Really? What about?”

“I’ll leave that to Daniel to explain,” she replied as she kissed him tenderly then planted a kiss on Daniel’s cheek, whispering in his ear so Remington couldn’t hear her, as she did so, “You’re doing the right thing.”

To her surprise Daniel suddenly hugged her tight and whispered back in her ear. “Thank you for giving me the courage to.”

Remington watched the exchange with interest – they certainly seemed to have put their differences aside, he thought to himself, which pleased him no end.

“I’ll see you outside,” Laura said to her husband as she squeezed his hand then left the two of them alone, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Cigar Daniel?” Remington offered him as he took two out of his pocket and lit one for himself.

“No thankyou Harry,” Daniel declined the offer. “I’ve given them up – you should too you know. They’re no good for you,” he said with a rueful shake of his head.

“Oh c’mon Daniel I only have the odd one on special occasions these days,” Remington replied, finding Daniel’s refusal odd – after all he had introduced him to cigars all those years ago.

“So what did you want to talk about? I’m a married man now you know - I can’t go following you round the world getting involved in your schemes anymore,” he laughed as did Daniel.

His old mentor sat down and gestured for him to do the same. “No, no nothing like that,” Daniel reassured him. He took a deep breath, searching for the right words, then went on. “I think it’s time you knew certain things Harry – things I should have told you a long time ago. But before I get into that I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you,” he stated sincerely, paternal pride shining in his eyes.

“Oh why’s that?” Remington/Harry asked.

“Because you’ve turned your life around Harry, made an honest man of yourself and committed yourself to one woman. Plus you’re an excellent father to that wonderful young son of yours.”

“Thank you Daniel,” Remington replied sincerely, a little baffled at his mentor’s sudden sentimentality.

“Watching you there today marrying your beautiful bride reminded me of the most exquisite woman from my own past. As you know I never married but I did come close with her.”

Remington looked at him with some surprise – he’d never mentioned her before.  A sad, wistful expression crossed Daniel’s face as he continued. “Oh she was a beautiful, lovely Irish lass my Mary – eyes as blue as the sky and hair as black as night,” he reminisced as he stared at those same blue eyes in the young man sitting across from him. “What she saw in me I’ll never know,” he said with a wry smile. “She was bright, strong-willed and with a feisty temper sometimes – a lot like your Laura in fact,” he added as Remington grinned thinking, yes that sounds like my Laura.

 Daniel paused for a moment then went on. “I was planning on asking her to marry me but..,” he faltered a bit.

“What happened?” Remington asked, intrigued by Daniel’s story, although a part of him wondered why he was telling him all this now.

“But being young and foolish and more than a bit cocky, a bit like someone else I remember,” he stated with a meaningful grin as Remington grinned back at him. “I’d planned a big jewel heist – thought if I could pull it off I’d make enough money for us to start our life together. But it didn’t exactly go to plan and I got caught – got sent to the nick for two years.” 

“And your girl? What happened to her?” Remington asked.

Daniel paused for a moment as Remington watched a look of pain & regret cross his face. “I found out through some contacts while I was in prison that she was…with child, my child.”

Remington looked at him in shock – he’d never known Daniel had a child. Daniel coughed then continued. “She unfortunately died during childbirth, which I have never forgiven myself for,” he said quietly as he focused his gaze on the ground. “She gave birth to a boy but by the time I got out of prison he’d been farmed out to various distant relatives of hers and I lost trace of him. Although I never stopped looking for him.”

“Did you ever find him?” Remington asked.

Daniel paused for a moment, staring intently at him then said, “Yes, yes I did.”

Remington waited for him to go on and when Daniel was silent for a few moments his mind started ticking over. No.. he couldn’t be.. he thought to himself. “Daniel why are you telling me this?” he asked, his blue eyed gaze boring into the older man.

Daniel took a deep breath, summoning up his courage then said, “I found him when he was a fourteen year old street kid in London when he tried to pick my pocket.”  

The memory and the realisation hit Remington at the same time like an electric shock. “What the bloody hell are you playing at Daniel?” he demanded although he had a pretty good idea.  

“I’m your father Harry – you’re my son,” Daniel stated simply as he searched his son’s eyes for understanding.

“What??!” Remington/Harry exclaimed in disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me this 20 years ago?” he demanded furiously as he jumped to his feet.

“I wanted to Harry, believe me – a hundred times over,” Daniel replied, his voice full of regret. “By the time I found you you’d built up so much anger and hatred towards your father I thought it was best to be your mentor instead. I didn’t want to lose you again Harry.”

“So why tell me now?” Remington threw at him, angry tears springing to his eyes, his voice shaking with hurt and fury.

“Let’s just say it’s time,” Daniel replied.

“Oh time is it? After almost 20 years you suddenly decide it’s time? Who the bloody hell do you think you are? You selfish…”Remington muttered in disgust, unable to finish the sentence as a lump caught in his throat. He paused for a moment, his steeley gaze boring into Daniel who also had tears in his eyes. This was exactly how he’d feared he would react.

“For 20 years or more really I’ve tried to imagine who my father was, where he was, was he alive even, and all the time you were standing there in the flesh and blood right beside me,” he threw at Daniel angrily. Daniel was lost for words as he knew his son’s anger was justified. “Well congratulations Daniel you’ve managed to pull off the biggest con of your life for almost twenty years - I never thought I’d be your most gullible mark though,” Remington stated bitterly as he shook his head.

“Harry I’m sorry ..,” Daniel stated sincerely. “I know I should have told you before this.” 

“Damn right you should have!” Remington spat back at him. He then went to storm out of the room, his anger at Daniel’s revelation boiling over. He flung open the door to find his own son standing there about to knock on it.

”Hi Dad,” Harry greeted him.  “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Laura’s mum asked me to find you – said she hadn’t had a proper dance with her new son-in-law,” he quipped with a grin, so like his father’s. And so like Daniel’s, Remington realised as he looked at him. He stopped for a moment, thinking how ironic it was – three generations suddenly standing there together. It was then Harry noticed the angry look on his father’s face and the tears in his eyes. He also saw his father’s friend, Daniel Chalmers, standing in the room behind his father, a stricken look on his face and tears in his eyes as well.

“Dad? Is everything okay?” Harry asked, concerned. Remington looked at his son before replying, his mind going back to the moment not even a year before when he had revealed to Harry that he was his father, as Daniel had just done to him. He remembered his fear before he told him, of how his son would react upon learning the truth. True, Harry had found out at a much younger age who his father was and had had a much easier start to life than he had, but he had still accepted him as his father without anger or recrimination. He realised in a moment of clarity that he could learn a lot from his young son.

“Dad?” Harry asked again, worried by his father’s silence and wondering what was going on. Remington’s shoulders sagged as he leant against the door frame, realising he owed Daniel more than that – he was still angry and in shock, true, but he knew it would have been hard for Daniel to tell him after all this time, fearing quite rightly as it turned out, how he would react. He also realised he owed it to Harry to let him know who his grandfather was.

“Harry… I’d like you to meet your grandfather,” he stated simply as he gestured towards Daniel.

“What?” Harry asked in shock. “You mean Mr Chalmers is your father?”

Both Remington and Daniel nodded as Daniel suddenly found himself wondering how his grandson would react to the news. Hopefully better than his father, he thought ruefully. “Yes I am Harry,” Daniel spoke up as he came up to them both. “I just revealed that to your father – as I’m sure you can imagine it was a bit of a shock to him. As I’m sure finding out he was your father was a shock to you.”

Harry nodded and looked between the two of them. ”Why didn’t you tell him before?” his grandson asked the question Daniel had hoped he wouldn’t. “Once Dad found out he had a son he wasted no time in coming to meet me and tell me he was my father,” Harry threw at him a little angrily, jumping to his father’s defence.

“Harry..,” Remington chided him a bit, suddenly feeling a bit sorry for Daniel – he’d copped it from him and how he was copping it from his grandson.

“No it’s alright – he has a point,” Daniel stopped him. “I can only tell you young Harry what I told your father – I was scared of how he’d react. I didn’t want to lose him again. I’m afraid your father has more courage and integrity than your grandfather ever did,” he stated ruefully as he hung his head in shame.

The three of them were silent for a moment than Remington broke the awkward silence, remembering all Daniel had done for him over the years. “I guess we have had some good times together haven’t we Daniel?” he reminisced, realising it was true.

At that, Daniel’s head came up to look hopefully at his son. “We certainly have,” he replied with a wry smile.

“I guess I did always think of you as the father I never had,” Remington admitted as a smile crossed his face.

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.. son,” Daniel stated sincerely, as despite himself he found himself smiling as he finally called him ‘son’, something he had wanted to do for so long.

“I know I don’t deserve you both but if you could find it in your hearts to let a foolish old man be part of your lives that would make me happy beyond words. I always wanted a family and now I have you both – if you’ll have me,” he went on as he looked at his son and grandson hopefully, their identical blue eyes, the eyes of the woman he had loved & lost, staring back at him.

Remington paused for a moment then looked at Harry. “What do you reckon Harry – should we give this old bugger a chance or what?”

Harry looked at the two of them and knew there could only be one answer. “Okay,” he nodded as the three of them smiled, then Daniel hugged them both.

“Thank you,” he whispered, blinking back his tears. He then turned to his grandson and said. “Now if you’ll excuse us young Harry, your father and I still have some things to discuss.”

Both Harry & Remington looked at him with some surprise – what else was there? But Daniel knew he had to let his son know that their time together was limited and he didn’t want to upset his grandson with that news just yet.

“It’s okay son. Tell Abigail I’ll be out soon for that dance,” Remington told Harry with a smile as he affectionately patted him on the back.

Harry hugged Daniel again before leaving the room. “I always wanted a granddad,” he stated with a grin as Daniel replied.

“And I a grandson,” as he looked at him fondly and with something else – sadness? Remington noticed.

“Now Daniel,” Remington began after Harry left the room, “what else do you have to tell me? After your earlier revelation I’m almost afraid to ask – especially if you didn’t want Harry to hear,” he stated perceptively.

Daniel paced back & forth a bit before answering. “Well to answer your earlier question as to why I chose now to reveal to you that I’m your father, the truth is.. and there’s no easy way to say this..I’m running out of time. I’m dying Harry. Lung cancer – incurable I’m afraid.”

Remington felt like a lead weight had been dropped into his stomach as he sank into a chair. It all made sense now – Daniel’s persistent cough and refusing the cigar, his rather gaunt appearance and him finally telling him he was his father. “Oh Daniel,” Remington stated, his voice barely a whisper as tears sprung to his eyes once again. “How long?” he asked, staring at his father.

“Six months at most the doctors have given me,” Daniel replied gravely as Remington ran a hand over his face, not knowing what to say. He felt an overwhelming mixture of emotions – finally finding out who his father was, only to have him tell him he had at best, six months to live…


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Laura had gone back outside, worrying how her husband would react to the revelation that Daniel was really his father and that he didn’t have long to live.

“Dance, Button?” she then heard her own father come up behind her with a hopeful look on his face, using the pet name he’d given her when she was a child. She knew they still had a long way to go to heal all the pain his leaving had caused her but his being there was a start and she wondered how she would feel if like Remington, she found out her father only had a limited time left on this earth - she didn’t want to have any regrets so she was willing to give him a second chance.

She smiled as he took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. “You don’t have to stand on my feet anymore to dance with me – my little girl’s all grown up,” he remarked with a wistful smile, regretting all he had missed out on in her life – graduating high school and college, starting her successful career and so on. At least he hadn’t missed her wedding, he thought to himself.

Laura nodded and returned his smile. “I may be all grown up but deep down I’m still your little girl,” she replied, her voice barely a whisper as she felt tears sting her eyes.

“Oh Laura.. I’m so sorry for hurting you. And your sister and mother,” he admitted as he kissed the top of her head, holding her close to him.

As they danced she spied Kate & Rick dancing together not so far away. Kate caught her eye and gave her a questioning look, which Laura knew was in reference to their hunch about Daniel. Laura nodded imperceptibly, her face serious as Kate thought to herself, ‘Oh God’, as she wondered how Remington was going to take the news.

“What’s up?” Rick asked her at the suddenly worried look that had crossed her face.

“It’s nothing. I’ll tell you later,” she replied a little cryptically as she rested her head on his chest as they swayed together to the music.

Some time later Remington emerged from the reception house, after composing himself somewhat. He spied Abigail zeroing in on him and he forced a smile onto his face.

“I promise you’ll get your dance Abigail – right after my lovely bride,” he said to her, knowing there was only one person he needed to be with right now. She nodded and replied with a laugh, waving a finger at him as she did so, “I’ll hold you to that son-in-law.”

He saw Laura dancing with her father and thought how ironic it was that their wedding would bring both of their fathers back into their lives.

“Mind if I cut in?” he said to Jack Holt who stepped aside with a smile.

“She’s all yours,” her father replied as he gave her a peck on the cheek then left her with her husband.

“That she is,” Remington stated with a smile as he took Laura into his arms.

Her eyes, full of love and concern for him, searched his. “Are you okay?” she asked, her voice soft.

“Yes..and no,” he confessed as she caught the faint glimmer of tears in his blue eyes and she pulled him closer to her, her heart breaking for him.

”Let’s go somewhere private where we can talk huh?” she suggested as taking his hand she led him off the crowded dance floor and out of the marquee so they could walk through the surrounding grounds. They walked arm in arm in silence for a while as Laura waited for him talk. Remington blew out a breath as his emotions whirled inside his head and then he told her all of what Daniel had told him, how he had angrily reacted and then how Harry had walked in on them and he had realised for all their sakes that it would do him no good to hold onto that anger & resentment.

And then he told her what she already knew, that Daniel’s time was limited and he finally broke down in her arms, sobbing his heart out as she held him and comforted him, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry Laura, this isn’t exactly how I pictured our wedding reception, me bawling like a baby,” he apologised once he’d managed to compose himself.

“You don’t need to apologise. It’s okay to cry – it shows you’re human,” Laura reassured him as she lovingly brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. “You’ve just had two pretty dramatic revelations thrown at you,” she reminded him with a gentle smile.

Remington returned the smile and kissed her tenderly. ”I am the luckiest man in the world. What would I do without you?”

Laura laughed softly and said, “I don’t intend on giving you the chance to find out Mr Steele. And I know I’m the luckiest woman in the world,” as they kissed again.

“How did you figure it out – that Daniel was my father?” he then asked her. “Well when Kate was dancing with him before he apparently said a few things and was looking at you & Harry in a way that got Kate thinking. She shared her suspicions with me and the more I thought about it the more it made sense I guess. So I confronted him about it and he admitted the truth. And then I told him he needed to tell you,” she replied.

“Thank you” he replied sincerely as he hugged her, holding her close to his heart.

“I guess we better rejoin the party eh Mrs Steele? People will be wondering where we’ve got to.”

Laura nodded then asked, “Sure you’re alright?”.

He smiled and said “I will be - with you with me,” as he took her hand in his and they headed back to the reception together.

                                                ********************************

Remington went to order himself a drink from the bar sometime later while Laura was talking to her mother and sister. Kate spied him at the bar and said to Rick, “Fancy a drink babe?”. He smiled and nodded as she gave him a quick kiss then walked up to the bar. Harry had told her what had happened with his father and Daniel, or should she say, his grandfather, she thought to herself, and she wanted to check if his father was okay.

“Hey how you doing?” she asked with a smile as she came up next to him and ordered two drinks. Remington smiled wryly at her.

“Well I’ve just had a birthday of sorts O'Casey so I should be happy I guess eh?’’ he remarked drolly trying to make light of it, but she knew him better than that – she could tell he was hurting. “Hey this is me remember? How you doing really?” Kate persisted gently.

He looked at her, grateful that their friendship was still strong. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t really know to tell you the truth Katie. Part of me is happy but I guess part of me is still angry too - I just keep thinking of all those years Daniel and I wasted,” he admitted. “Laura told me the two of you figured it out about Daniel,” he added as she nodded.

“Should I have kept my suspicions to myself?” she asked, suddenly feeling a bit guilty. The last thing she had wanted was to see him hurt.

He shook his head. “No I’m glad you didn’t. It forced his hand I guess. I don’t know if he would have told me if Laura hadn’t confronted him. I guess I know, having been in a similar position with Harry, how hard it must have been for him to tell me,” he admitted.

“Still.. it must have been a hell of a shock for you after all this time,” Kate sympathised as he nodded. He hesitated, gazing into the bottom of his glass then said in a serious tone, “That’s not all he told me Kate,” as she looked at him, guessing what else Daniel had told him. “He’s dying,” he stated, confirming her suspicions, his voice a choked whisper.

“I’m sorry,” she stated sincerely as she gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. Even though he knew Kate like Laura, had never been overly fond of Daniel he knew that she meant it, as he smiled gratefully at her.

“Harry doesn’t know – Daniel sent him out of the room before he told me. I’d prefer to keep it that way – I don’t want to upset him before he needs to be.”

“Of course,” Kate nodded as he went on.

”I’d like him to spend time with his grandfather and get to know him, with what little time he’s got left.”

Kate smiled at him reassuringly. “Just say the word Harry – you can take him whenever you like to see Daniel.” She was keen for him to get to know his grandfather too.

“Thank you,” he stated genuinely as they shared a smile and she gave him a quick hug.

“You take care huh?” she added affectionately as he nodded with a smile. “I will.. I think my wife will make sure I do.” “

I’m sure she will,” Kate replied with a smile of her own, genuinely happy that he had someone to take care of him, as he went back to Rick with their drinks.

“Everything okay?” Rick asked her curiously, wondering what she’d been talking about with her son’s father.

“Between you and me, Remington’s just had a hell of a shock – he just found out who his father is,” she explained.

Rick looked at her with surprise. “Who?” he asked.

“His old friend Daniel Chalmers actually – that older gentleman I was dancing with before. And that’s not all - his father apparently doesn’t have long to live,” Kate added seriously.

“I’m sorry to hear that – that must have been tough for him to find out, on his wedding day of all days,” Rick replied as Kate nodded in agreement. "Yes I think it was."

 


End file.
